


In a Galaxy Extremely Far Away & About 60 Million Years Ago

by weasleytook



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dinosaurs, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/pseuds/weasleytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Millennium Falcon takes the strangest wrong turn of all time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Galaxy Extremely Far Away & About 60 Million Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galfridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galfridian/gifts), [ishie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/gifts).



> A treat for the Star Wars requesters. And everyone else. Because, dinosaurs.
> 
> I apologize for the dinosaurs. Not because they're here. But because there's not _enough_ of them.

They were _supposed_ to be heading to a Mid Rim planet on a diplomatic mission for the New Republic. But, Han being Han, and the Falcon being what she is, nothing is ever simple.

Someone takes a wrong turn at Abaarian and they end up completely lost, hovering over a planet that is mostly blue and green and completely unfamiliar. Han blames Chewie, Chewie blames Han, and Leia has to split them up into separate areas of the ship to get them to calm down.

When she’s certain Chewie is calm enough to leave him alone, she returns to the cockpit to talk to Han. “Any idea where we are?”

“I think we hit some sort of black hole back there and that’s my way of saying I have no idea. None of my instruments are working right. This is going to sound crazy, but I don’t think we’re even in our galaxy anymore.”

“You must be wrong.”

Han throws his hands up and leans back in his chair. “I don’t know how else to explain it, sweetheart.”

“So what do we next?”

“I think we have to land. Let the droids do some readings to see if it’s safe to go out there, maybe find some inhabitants who can tell us where we are.”

“Or maybe we’ll get eaten by some giant monster that roams the planet.”

Han starts to prepare the ship to land and grins at her, “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

***

Threepio reports back that the planet is perfectly inhabitable for their biology, but Leia had noticed on the way down that there didn’t seem to be much in the way of, well, anything. A lot of nature, but no structures, so unless there was a whole species living underground, she wasn’t getting her hopes up.

Han, Leia and a much calmer Chewie exit the Falcon together, with Threepio and Artoo right behind them. They’ve landed in a jungle somewhere, it’s a little warm even though it’s nighttime and there is a tiny bit of a breeze. It doesn’t look terrifying but as they step on to the ground, they hear it. It sounds like metal scraping together mixed with a loud growl.

Han and Leia say it almost perfectly in sync with each other, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

The ground beneath them begins to shake and as they struggle to stay on their feet, something bursts through the wide swath of trees in front of them. It’s as tall as a building and looks ready to make Leia’s prediction about being eaten come true.

They run back on to the ship with Chewie practically dragging Threepio by the arm as the droid repeatedly shouts, “Tyrannosaurus Rex!” 

They all head to the cockpit where they can see the beast sniffing around their ship and nudging it with his massive head. Threepio says, “Turn off the lights, sir, it may go away.”

Han does as instructed and after a few tense moments, the ground shakes once more and the monster heads back into the trees.

Han turns to Threepio with a bemused grin, “How is it that you know everything? What did you call that thing?”

“Tyrannosaurus Rex, sir. A dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period on… Earth.”

Leia says it softly, like maybe she’s heard the name before, in a story from long ago, “Earth.”

Han looks at her strangely. “Earth? You’ve heard of this place?”

“I feel like I have, but I don’t know where I would have.”

Threepio interjects, “The problem getting home is not where we are, but _when_.”

Chewie growls loudly like he’s ready to slap the droid's head off his neck for saying something silly, but Han waves a hand to calm him. “What do you mean by that?”

“The cretaceous period was millions of years ago, even on our galaxy’s timeline. We must have hit a wormhole that not only took us to another galaxy but to another time.”

Leia looks at him in disbelief, “Not possible.”

Han responds, “I don’t think Threepio is capable of making a joke, Princess.”

“Well, how do we get out of here?”

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, I don’t –“

Threepio is interrupted by a series of beeps from Artoo. “What’s that?”

More beeps and Threepio responds, “ _You_ can get us out of here? And how do you expect to do that?”

A much longer set of beeps and then Threepio, “That’s absurd. Impossible!”

Another set of beeps, these sound angry, and Threepio turns back to the group, "Apparently, he can reverse engineer whatever course we took to get through, find the wormhole and return us back to our own galaxy.”

Leia looks skeptical. “And our own time period?”

Artoo makes a questionable whining noise and Threepio translates, “Possibly?”

“It’ll have to do.”

***

Threepio informs them that Artoo’s plan will take at least five days, even with his and Chewie’s assistance. So Han and Leia decide to explore the planet a little. Only in the daytime and only with blasters at their sides. It’s not entirely safe, but the temptation of exploring a place in a galaxy far, far away and sixty million years before your own time is too great to resist.

Not all of the things that roam this planet are as dangerous as the beast they met on the first night. They keep their distance where they can and Leia records all of their observations with a small camera. Threepio watches the feed from inside the Falcon and reports back to them on what they’re seeing and how best to stay safe. They encounter the tyrannosaur three more times in the first four days, but it’s easily distracted by blaster bolts whizzing past its head and they are able to escape it each time.

On the fifth day, they meet what Threepio tells them is a velociraptor. Much more compact than the tyrannosaur but a lot more deadly. They think there’s only one so they run, but when they look back, there are suddenly a half dozen chasing them. Leia suddenly wishes Luke was here, with his lightsaber and tricks, because their running and shooting isn’t quite doing the trick and she has yet to master the Force to an extent that could help them. 

They hear the familiar sound of the tyrannosaur nearby and suddenly the velociraptors retreat and they are able to beat a safe path back to the entrance of the Falcon.

Just as they think they’re safe and Han hits the button to bring the ramp up, one of the raptors grabs on the edge of it and pulls it’s body over the half open ramp and skitters towards them. Leia scrambles for her blaster but before she has a chance to shoot, Chewie shows up. He growls savagely at the raptor, tears one of its arms off and then kicks it out of the now hovering ship.

When the ramp is closed, the Falcon makes a sudden swerve and both Han and Leia fall to the ground beside each other. “Never a dull moment, right, Your Worship?”

“Wouldn’t be very fun if we just stayed on the ship this whole time, now would it?”

Han has a sudden thought and sits up to look at Chewie. “This ship is moving. Did you let those tin cans fly my ship?”

Chewie gives a regretful growl and Han jumps to his feet, quickly giving Leia a hand up, before running to the cockpit to take over the helm. Leia hears Threepio already chattering away in his own defense as she comes in, “I assure you, sir, Artoo and I are perfectly capable of flying this ship. Artoo has set the proper course to get back to our own galaxy and –“

“I don’t care. No one flys this ship but me or Chewie –“

“Or Lando,” she interjects, causing Han to give her a sharp look.

They all sit in silence as they watch the ship heading towards a circular space that’s glowing with blue light. Just as they’re about to pass through it, Leia spots a rock the size of a small moon heading in the opposite direction.

“Is that a –“

Threepio says flatly, “Asteroid. Estimated time of impact on Earth: ten days. Extinction level event imminent.”

She looks back at the blue and green planet sadly and then plants a kiss on Han’s cheek. “I suppose we made it out just in time.”

He takes one hand off the controls and wraps it around her hand. “We always do.”


End file.
